battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
BBG Maps
This page is in need of a cleanup. Please move the necessary map information (and images) to their respective pages while leaving a very brief map description, and most importantly a link. Do not delete this page. No Bear's Land No Bear's Land '''is mostly a large, square open battlefield. This map features two towers connected to a wall, which makes this a perfect place for a team base. Each team's spawnpoint is located near or behind this wall to create some protection from enemies. To get on top of the towers, the players must use Jump Pads located behind the wall. In the middle of the course is a grassy flatland with symmetric trenches scattered around the field. In the very center of the map is a small pillar, and the Bearscream Sandwich pickup is located on top of this. To reach this, players must use the Jump Pads to jump up the pillar. In the fields other two sides, besides the two bases, two small spacecrafts are located - one on each side of the field - which the players can climb on top of to gain some protection or take better aim at opponents. On these spacecrafts a special Jump Pad is located which will launch you high over the field, making the player land right next to the opposite spacecraft. Character skill (scale of 1-10): Soldier: 4-8.5 Heavy: 1-5.5 Huggable: 5-9 Demo: 6-10 Sniper: 7.5-10 Chub Scout: 6.5-9.5 *Remember, all ratings are approximate and are based off of surveys, videos, online forums, and other sources such as app reviews and other people. Desert Airmine '''Desert Airmine is the second asymmetrical stage in Battle Bears Royale. Taking place in desert-like surroundings, the teams will use several Jump Pads to get around the field which also consists of many small shortcuts (such as a plank across the big gaping canyon). The desert airmine is, as mentioned, non-symmentrical, which also includes the height. The stage contain several levels of floating desert islands, which varies in size. As for spawnpoints, these are also quite non-typical compared to the other stages. The Red team will spawn on the lowest level of the stage, while the Blue team will spawn in a somewhat middle level. These points are very close to each other, only seperated by a Jump Pad and a high level-difference. Another important place on this map is the windmill. This mill, also known to many as "the tower", has a platform from which a player standing there will have overview on almost everywhere on the course. The Blue team even has the ability to watch the entire Red team's base from the windmill platform. On the Blue Team's base, there is a small hole. If you fall in that particular hole, do not worry. At the bottom, there is a platform with a Joules bonus and a Bearscream Sandwich. The jump pad there will launch you up and to the Red Team's base. The Desert Airmine was removed in Version 2.0 Character skill: Soldier: 4-6 Heavy: 5-8 Huggable: 3.5-8.5 Demo: 5.5-7.5 Sniper: 6-10 Chub Scout 7-9.5 H.I.P. Test Lab H.I.P. Test Lab '''is a big metallic stage. The course is made as a 2-level stage with a lot of bridges making for the upper floor and a flat floor with lots of boxes on it making for the lower floor. The team bases are created with a somewhat big room and another smaller room with Huggable-tubes in which are producing new huggables. In the very center of the map, on the upper-level bridge, the Bearscream Sandwich is located, making some players rush to the middle to acquire it first. In both team bases are Shields are located and on top of two of the boxes, near the center of the course, Imperial Basket Grandes can be found. In two of the corners, infront of a pile of boxes, Medic Packs are available. By playing Huggable with So-Fly in this course, you can actually get to a few secret areas no-one else can reach. Character skill: Soldier: 5-7 Heavy: 5-7 Huggable: 7.5-10 Demo: 4-6.5 Sniper: 2-5 Chub Scout: 4.5-8 Space Oddity '''Space Oddity '''is a simple yellow-themed course. Being rectangular, it contains the team bases in each end of the course. These bases are in two levels and spawn points are located either on the upper or lower level of the base In the middle, a big battlefield is located with a big pillar in the middle on which the Bearscream Sandwich can be found. To get to the top of this pillar the players must use one of the four Jump Pads located around the pillar. Shields and Medic Packs are located near both teams bases. The Imperial Basket Grandes were located in every teams base, but as of v1.3 they are located on the left and right side of the middle battlefield. Character skill: Soldier: 6-8 Heavy: 4.5-7 Huggable: 5-9 Demo: 3-6 Sniper: 2.5-7 Chub Scout 6-8.5 Aztec Attack '''Aztec Attack was added in v1.3.1. It is extremely unpredictable depending on the players. The course features two giant temples on a Island-like field surrounded by lava. If a player falls into the lava, it will be counted as a suicide. Each team's base is on the inside of each temple. By going to the back of the temple, players can get on top of it via a series of jump pads. In the two other sides of the field are two smaller ruins where Shields can be found. In the middle of these are a lava pool dividing the stage. In this lava pool a small island is located on which the Bearscream Sandwich is located. In PtB the bombs are in the small buildings to the sides of the map. Abusement Park Abusement Park, added in v.1.3.2 , is now a playable stage that features a large carnival-like place with many circus tents in the middle. The stage is asymmetrical, like Desert Airmine. It also has very random Pickup Placements. The player is more likely to get to the Bearscream Sandwich if they are on the blue team, as the gazebo-like structure where it is located is right next to their spawning area. The narrow alley next to it is a very good place to send explosive projectiles, as it is very hard to avoid them in such a tight space. Also in this stage, are posters of either upcoming games or skins that never made it in the game. There is one poster, located near the exit of the park, that says a new game is coming out somewhere in the 2010's. That may just be a joke, or it might be a hint of a new game idea from SkyVu. The other 2 posters, located near the exit, are 2 duplicate posters of a Soldier skin that never made it in the game. If you look on BATTLE BEARS blog, you'll find concept art of that skin. Character Skills: (1-10) Soldier: 3-7 Heavy: 2-6 Huggable: 4-8 Demo: 4.5-9 Sniper: 2-5 Chub Scout: 3.5-6 Engineer: 3.5-5.5 Assault:3.5-4 Haunted Castle The Haunted Castle was added in Version 1.3.3 , the Halloween update. It is the first map in the game that features switches you can interact with. There are 4 levels of this map: Underground, ground level, on top of the Castle walls, and on top of the Castle's planks in the middle of the map. In the corners of the Castle walls, you'll find either large holes leading to the underground, or a walkway up to the top of the Castle walls. In the middle of the underground is a Jump Pad that leads to the main level. In the center of the ground level, there are 2 jump pads that lead up to the high planks of the middle castle. On top of the Castle walls, are Imperial Basket Grandes, Medic Packs, Bearscream Sandwich powerups, and switches. These switches can open or close the gates of the team's bases. There is one switch above the gates of each team's base, which can be acessed by climbing up the Castle walls. Hit the switch with your Melee attack to activate it. The Shields are located across the entrances to the underground tunnels. Each team's base has another cave-like entrance to the underground tunnels, the ground level, and a gate that can be opened or closed by the switches. In the blue team's base, past the big break in the wall, behind the fence, there's a big hole in the wall. You can go in the hole by using the Turkish SW Boots. The other side of the hole leads to the main ground. In version 2.0, the Haunted Castle was removed and will likely be reintroduced on and around Halloween. Add Character Skills here. Map features Jump Pads allow players to jump and access areas otherwise unreachable in Battle Bears Royale, or reach certain destinations faster. Launch pads appear in every stage in BBR. Walking over one will launch you either vertically or at an angle. Players can maneuver to a certain degree when launched by a Jump Pad, but can do so to a greater degree when launched vertically. The speed at which a certain Class is flung through the air is referred to as Acceleration. Trivia *The H.I.P. Test Lab contains only two jump pads, the smallest number among all the maps. *If the user moves while launched by the Jump Pads, it affects the landing point. *The Aztec Attack map has 12 jump pads, containing the most jump pads out of any map. Category:Battle Bears Category:Maps Category:Battle Bears Gold